1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly suitable for statically and dynamically controlling the positioning of an optical element.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Our work concerns the problems of statically and dynamically controlling the positioning of an optical element. In particular, our optical element typically is part of an optical system, of the type shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows an optical system 10. The optical system 10 comprises a support structure 12, and a primary mirror 14 positioned on the support structure 12. The optical system 10 also includes an optical element comprising a secondary mirror 16. The secondary mirror 16 may be connected to the support structure 12 by way of a set of conventional flexure struts 18.